Dancing In The Rain
by ratsu
Summary: seorang pengojek payung menemukan cinta pertamanya di bawah turunnya hujan. read wajib mereview :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : kehancuran tingkat tinggi, aneh, jelek, ancur, abal, geje, mambu, OOC, OC, lebay, gila, bikin mata rusak, bikin gila, dkk!**

**Thanks to : Allah SWT, hujan, orang-orang yang selalu mendukung saya membuat fic dan mama. my mom is everything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Kisah Sang Pangeran Hujan

.

.

.

Musim hujan bagi sebagian orang mungkin mendatangkan bencana dan menyebalkan. Banjir dimana-mana, becek, kotor, dan licin. Tapi ada juga yang menyukai hujan bahkan mencintainya. Bagi mereka, hujan mendatangkan rejeki dan kebahagiaan. Bagiku, hujan bukan hanya suatu siklus air saja tapi juga sumber pencari penghasilan.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Aku hijrah dari Suna ke Konoha sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku berusaha menetap di Konoha selama mungkin. Aku melarikan diri dari Suna karena konflik politik yang parah di negara itu tiga tahun lalu dan berusaha menemukan kehidupan yang damai di Konoha. Aku mencintai Konoha meskipun terkadang desa ini berusaha menghancurkanku dan harapanku sampai menjadi debu bertaburan. Tapi aku selalu yakin pada diriku bahwa bagaimanapun susahnya hidup yang aku jalani aku tidak boleh menyerah karena dengan terus berusaha dan berdoa semua harapanku akan terkabul.

Tahun ini aku mendengar dari TV tetangga bahwa tahun ini Konoha terkena dampak fenomena La Nina yang menyebabkan hujan turun lebih sering. Aku bersyukur atas hal itu karena aku bisa mendapat banyak peluang untuk bekerja di tahun ini.

.

oOo

.

Siang ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan bekerja seperti biasa setelah berganti pakaian. Siang ini juga hujan, maklum sekarang masih musim hujan bahkan saat musim kemarau pun masih sering hujan. Setelah itu aku segera membawa payung dan menuju tempatku biasa menunggu pelanggan, yaitu stasiun kereta. Siang ini stasiun tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa gelintir orang yang menunggu bis. Aku pun mulai menawarkan jasaku.

"permisi Tuan, apakah Tuan butuh payung?" tawarku pada seorang pria muda.

"huh! Minggir!" kata si pria muda.

"baik Tuan" kataku sambil menyingkir dari hadapan pria muda itu. Sudah 2 tahun aku menjadi pengojek payung dan aku sudah hapal tabiat-tabiat para pelanggan. Aku sudah biasa ditolak pelanggan dan aku juga sering diperlakukan dengan kasar tapi aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada demi selembar uang untuk biaya hidup dan sekolahku.

"nyonya, permisi apakah nyonya butuh payung?" tawarku pada seorang ibu-ibu yang baru keluar dari stasiun.

"maaf, tidak terimakasih" ucap nyonya itu dengan sopan. Selanjutnya,berkali-kali aku menawarkan jasaku dan selama itulah aku selalu ditolak. Sepertinya sekarang orang sudah makin sering membawa payung, pikirku.

Hari semakin sore, stasiun semakin sepi dan aku hanya duduk di depannya bersama para pengojek payung lainnya sambil berdoa supaya hari ini aku mendapat pelanggan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil seusiaku keluar dari stasiun bersama ayahnya. Aku dan pengojek payung lainnya segera berebut menghampiri ayah dan anak itu.

"permisi, Tuan, apakah tuan membutuhkan payung?" tawarku sopan.

"ya" jawab sang ayah singkat.

"mari Tuan" aku memberikan payungku pada mereka. sang ayah segera memakai payung itu bersama putrinya sedangkan aku berjalan di belakangnya mengikuti mereka.

Sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan si gadis kecil itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Tapi, dia sangat…manis. Rambutnya yang pirang mengingatkanku pada bunga matahari di musim semi dan matanya yang biru mengingatkanku pada hujan di musim dingin. Baju yang dipakainya sangat bagus, badannya bersih, dan dia wangi. Begitu juga dengan penampilan ayahnya. Kupastikan dia anak orang kaya. Aku menatap si gadis kecil. Dia balas menatapku. Tatapannya seketika menghangatkan tubuhku yang basah kuyup kehujanan. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku pikir gadis kecil sesempurna dia pasti tidak akan mau sekedar berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki kecil miskin yang dekil sepertiku ini. Ayah gadis itu berhenti di sebuah tempat bertuliskan toko buku.

"kita kesini ya, sayang, membelikan buku cerita untukmu" kata si ayah.

"iya ayah" jawab sang anak disertai dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis.

"berapa ongkosnya?" tanya si ayah sambil menyerahkan payungku.

"3000 rupiah saja tuan" jawabku.

"ini, ambil saja kembaliannya" kata si ayah sambil menyerahkan selembar uang 20 ribuan. Aku bahagia melihatnya. Aku segera menerima uang itu.

"terimakasih banyak tuan" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"sama-sama. Ayo,sayang" si ayah menggandeng tangan putri kecilnya masuk ke toko itu.

Aku masih berdiri disana. Menatap kemesraan ayah dan anaknya. Aku sedikit merasa iri pada gadis ini. sungguh, dia memiliki segalanya.

"sebentar ayah" kata si gadis kecil sambil melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari genggaman sang ayah.

"ada apa Ino chan?" tanya si ayah keheranan.

Si gadis kecil menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal" dia memperkenalkan diri. Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku terkejut. Terlalu terkejut untuk berkenalan dan membalas uluran tangannya.

"salam kenal. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara" aku membalas uluran tangannya dan membalas senyum manisnya.

"senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku. Tangannya terasa hangat di kulitku yang dingin. Pipi gadis kecil itu memerah.

"aku juga senang" kataku.

"ino chan, sudah berkenalannya?" tanya si ayah lembut.

"sudah ayah. Sampai jumpa, gaara!" kata gadis kecil yang bernama Ino itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

Ino dan ayahnya masuk ke toko buku itu dan aku hanya mampu memandangi mereka. aku segera meninggalkan toko itu dan bersemangat mencari pelanggan lainnya.

Sepanjang sisa siang itu aku mendapat 3 pelanggan. Akhirnya aku mendapat uang juga. Sebagai salah satu tulang punggung keluarga aku harus bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku.

Sebelum pulang aku menyempatkan diriku bermain air. Kutengadahkan kepala dan kedua tanganku ke atas. Kubiarkan air hujan menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitnya. Aku ingin semuanya tahu bahwa siang ini seorang pengojek payung kecil yang miskin sepertiku bisa berkenalan dengan gadis kaya.

.

oOo

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku segera pulang ke rumahku di pinggir kota. Begitu masuk ke rumah, aku segera menghampiri kakak perempuanku, Temari.

"neesan, lihat, aku dapat uang 30 ribu…" kataku sambil menyerahkan uang hasil kerjaku pada neesan.

"wah, gaara, syukurlah! ini banyak sekali! terimakasih, Tuhan!" kata Temari sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"mana Kankuro?" tanyaku.

"dia sudah pulang tadi dan sekarang sedang belajar" jawab Temari. Kakak perempuanku ini bertugas mengatur kehidupan kami semua. Bisa dibilang ia seperti ibu. Ibu kami bertiga yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Temari juga bekerja seperti aku dan Kankuro. Kalau aku sebagai pengojek payung dan Kankuro sebagai penyemir sepatu, dia membantu bibi tetangga sebelah berjualan di pasar.

Setelah mandi dan makan seadanya aku segera belajar. Biarpun miskin dan serba pas-pasan, aku tidak patah semangat untuk belajar. Aku selalu rajin belajar dan mendapat nilai bagus saat di kelas. Yah dengan nilai bagus hitung-hitung aku bisa membahagiakan kakak-kakakku.

Setelah lelah belajar aku segera berbaring di tikar yang sudah berlubang di tepinya tanpa satupun bantal ataupun selimut menemani. Di tikar ini juga biasanya aku tidur dengan Kankuro namun karena Temari neesan perempuan jadi dia tidur di atas.

Perlahan, benakku memutar kejadian tadi siang. Wajah gadis bernama Ino itu masih terbayang di benakku, bahkan aku masih ingat betul warna bajunya. Pipiku menghangat. Jantungku berdebar dan seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutku. Inikah yang disebut cinta pertama? Aku tahu meskipun aku baru 8 tahun tapi aku sudah mengalami cinta pertama. Mungkin ini sedikit terlalu awal… Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu gadis kecil itu lagi, pikirku. Aku segera bangun dan berdoa.

"Tuhan, terimakasih telah mempertemukanku dengan Ino chan. aku sangat bahagia. tolong pertemukan aku dengan Ino chan lagi" aku berdoa. Setelah berdoa, aku segera berbaring lagi dan memejamkan mataku. Berharap semoga esok atau lusa aku akan bertemu dengan gadis kecil cinta pertamaku itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Author said : maaf kalo fic saya ini hancur lebur, alurnya terlalu cepat, dan kependekan. Ide ini muncul pas saya sama mama lagi nunggu taksi di mall dan pas itu saya ketemu anak pengojek payung. Kalau ada yang minta dibikin sekuel, akan saya pertimbangkan :D

**Setelah membaca diwajibkan meREVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"_Hujan itu cantik. Lihat saja, butir-butiran air yang membasahi bumi itu. Butir-butirannya seakan menari-nari di udara yang dingin dan membuatku tersenyum dalam gelapnya kehidupan."_

雨 -

"Gaara," panggil Kankuro tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang membetulkan payungku. Payung hitam dengan pinggiran warna merah ini sangat berharga. Dulu, tousanku memberiku payung ini ketika aku masih kecil dan saat itu payung ini terlalu berat untukku.

"Ada apa, kakak?" sahutku.

"Kau sudah belajar? Dari tadi membetulkan payung saja," aku menggeleng. Seharian ini aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh buku pelajaran bekas pakai itu.

Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belajarlah sana biar kakak betulkan payungmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah kakak juga harus belajar?"

Kankuro tersenyum. "Aku sudah belajar, sana buka bukumu."

"Arigatou ne kakak…" ucapku sebelum meninggalkan teras.

Aku membuka buku pelajaranku. Aku berusaha membaca barisan kata-kata berisi ilmu itu tapi satupun tak ada yang bisa kucerna. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Yang pasti, aku jadi sering melamun akhir-akhir ini sejak aku berkenalan dengan gadis seusiaku yang bernama Ino itu. Aku ingin bertemu dia lagi dan aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis kecil pirang itu ketika aku memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang ku alami itu dengan kata-kata ataupun tindakan. Perasaan ini terlalu abstrak dan rumit bagi anak kecil sepertiku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah kakak-kakakku pernah merasakan yang semacam ini tapi aku malu mengatakannya.

雨 -

Langit mendung mulai menurunkan 'tangisan'nya untuk membasahi bumi. Aku segera mengambil payungku yang sudah diperbaiki kemarin dan melesat pergi ke stasiun tempatku mangkal mencari pelanggan. Hari ini stasiun lumayan sepi mungkin karena udara dingin jadi orang-orang malas keluar ruangan. Setelah setengah jam menunggu tanpa hasil, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di trotoar saja dan mencari penumpang disana. Toh, siapa tau ada yang membutuhkan jasaku. Toko-toko di kanan kiri jalan begitu ramai dipadati pengunjung yang ingin menghangatkan diri. Sebuah restoran Italia di ujung jalan menarik perhatianku. Kulangkahkan kaki kurusku kesana. Di etalase restoran terpampang gambar sebuah bidang datar berbentuk bulat yang ditaburi sosis di atasnya. Aku tidak yakin itu makanan tapi instingku berpikir itu pasti enak. Tiba-tiba pintu restoran terbuka dan membuatku terjengkang dengan keras ke belakang.

"Aduh..." keluhku begitu punggungku membentur jalan trotoar yang keras.

"Oh, maaf ya!" seru pria itu terkejut. Aku mengelus punggungku yang sakit.

"Tidak apa-a…" perkataanku terhenti begitu sebuah tangan kecil nan halus berwarna putih menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Bukan, tidak ada yang salah dengan tangan itu. Aku hanya terkejut begitu melihat wajah si penolong. Bukankah itu Ino? Aku mengucek mata. Benar, itu Ino.

"Maaf ya, Gaara..." katanya.

Pipiku menghangat ketika aku menatap mata birunya yang jernih bagai telaga. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sampai terdengar seperti genderang perang yang ditabuh. Bahkan, sepertinya ada ribuan, bukan, jutaan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutku dan menggelitikinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino chan," kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

Dia menarikku berdiri. Ternyata, aku sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Kuberanikan diri mengamati wajahnya. Astaga, apakah mataku rabun dekat atau memang dia yang semakin manis? Ketika melihat _aquamarine_nya, rasa tenang dan damai menjalari tubuhku. Aku mungkin akan terus mematung disini dan terpesona, jika saja Ayah Ino tidak mengajak putrinya pulang.

"Ino chan, ayo kita pulang."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak setuju pada ayahnya.

"Ayo, sayang, hujannya sudah semakin deras nih."

Ino pun menurut. Dia masih sempat menatapku dengan pandangan tidak rela sebelum masuk mobil. Dia melambaikan tangan padaku dari dalam mobil. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Aku baru beranjak pergi dari sana setelah mobil mewah itu menghilang dari pandangan. Niatku untuk bekerja terbang entah kemana tergantikan oleh perasaan menusuk-nusuk di dadaku. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

雨 -

Ketika aku pulang, suasana rumah terasa sepi sekali. Tanpa pusing-pusing mencari kemana kakak-kakakku, aku memutuskan untuk tiduran saja. Bukan karena punggungku sakit tapi karena dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku pikir dengan tiduran sesaknya bisa hilang. Ternyata tidak. Untungnya saat itu kak Kankuro pulang.

"Hei, Gaara, kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya kak Kankuro.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Ngg… sepertinya tak enak badan."

Kak Kankuro mengangguk-angguk.

"Kakak sendiri kenapa pulang cepat?" tanyaku.

"Warung Ichiraku tadi banyak yang beli. Karena sudah habis maka aku boleh pulang. Eh iya, ini aku bawakan ramen untuk kita bertiga."

"Terimakasih, kak. Biar kutaruh di meja," aku mengambil bungkusan ramen di tangan kakakku.

Kak Kankuro tiduran di tikar anyaman. Aku berpikir untuk menanyainya. Yah, siapa tahu dia punya jalan keluar dari masalahku ini. Aku berbaring di sampingnya. Sejenak aku ragu untuk bertanya. Aku malu mengatakannya. Tapi, kuberanikan diriku bertanya. Kata orang, malu bertanya sesat dijalan, kan?

"Kak…" panggilku.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Ehmm… kakak, cinta itu seperti apa sih?"

Aku deg-degan menanti jawaban dari kakakku. Apalagi wajahnya terkejut saat aku bertanya tadi. Hal-hal yang buruk mulai memenuhi kepalaku.

"Cinta itu… adalah sebuah perasaan tertarik pada orang lain. Kalau kau jatuh cinta, kau selalu ingin melihatnya. Kalau patah hati karena orang itu pergi, rasanya dadamu seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Setahuku sih begitu…" jawab Kankuro sambil menggosok dagunya.

"Kakak tahu dari mana?"

"Dari sinetron yang tadi kakak lihat di Ichiraku," Kankuro tertawa. "Tapi aku serius. Cinta memang seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepertinya, aku tahu apa masalahku sekarang.

"Terimakasih, kak."

雨 -

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menyilaukanku dan membuatku terbangun. Aku mengucek mataku.

"Ah, Gaara, kau sudah bangun," kata Kak Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Nanti tolong bantu kakak, ya. Sore ini banyak pesanan. Sekarang cuci mukamu dulu."

Setelah berkata begitu, kak Temari langsung melesat pergi menuju toko bunga Bibi Kurenai di dekat rumah kami. Meskipun dalam hati aku malas luar biasa tapi aku tak terbiasa mengeluh. Mengeluh cuma memperparah keadaan.

Akhirnya dengan langkah selambat kura-kura hamil besar, aku mencapai ember berisi air bersih. Kupercikkan air sebanyak-banyaknya ke mukaku. Tidak peduli air membasahi kaus dekilku. Setelahnya, aku langsung pergi ke toko Bibi Kurenai di dekat rumah dan tentu saja dengan langkah selambat suster ngesot menyeret barbel.

Sesampainya di toko bunga Bibi Kurenai, kudapati keadaan toko yang penuh sesak oleh pembeli. Aku sampai harus menyelinap di balik kerumunan ibu-ibu gendut untuk mencapai kak Temari. Sungguh keterlaluan. Di musim semi seperti ini, pesanan bunga bertambah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Tidak heran karena toko bunga ini terkenal dengan bunganya yang segar dan kreativitasnya dalam merangkai bunga.

"Kak," panggilku setengah terengah-engah begitu mencapai kak Temari di balik meja kasir.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga! Tolong ya antarkan buket bunga ini ke alamat di kertas ini," kak Temari mengangsurkan buket bunga dan kertas padaku.

Tanpa banyak omong, aku segera melesat menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas dalam genggamanku. Aku berlari lintang pukang sampai nyaris diserempet bajaj mupeng. Akhirnya, sampailah juga aku di sebuah rumah mewah tak berpagar yang berseberangan dengan sebuah taman. Aku memencet bel pintu. Tiga kali kupencet barulah sang pemilik keluar. Aku bergidik melihat nenek-nenek tua sok seksi dan berwajah gahar –si pemilik- muncul di hadapanku.

"Nyonya, ini buket pesanan Nyonya," kataku seramah mungkin sambil memberikan buket dan notanya.

"Ini uangnya! Ambil saja kembaliannya. Cepat sana kau pergi," katanya setengah berteriak.

Setelah transaksi terkutuk itu selesai, aku pergi ke taman di seberang rumah nenek tadi sambil memaki dan menggerutu dalam hati. Bunga-bunga aneka warna dan bentuk memenuhi kanan kiri jalan setapak di sepanjang taman itu. Dan, beraneka macam warna kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba menyesap sarinya yang manis. Tapi, perhatianku tertuju pada setangkai bunga lilac putih bersih yang agak tersembunyi di balik rimbun dedaunan hijau. Aku segera memetiknya. Barangkali saja Kami-sama berbaik hati mempertemukanku dengan Ino lagi jadi aku bisa memberikan bunga ini untuknya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada kursi taman tak jauh dari sebuah danau kecil. Sepertinya, kalau aku beristirahat sebentar saja takkan masalah.

"Gaara!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke direksi dimana suara itu berasal. Dan, betapa bahagianya aku mendapati sosok pirang yang memenuhi kepalaku itu berdiri disana! Tak lebih dari tiga meter dariku dengan baju shanghai berwarna ungu muda yang lembut. Rambut pirangnya diurai dan diselipi sekuntum mawar yang juga berwarna ungu. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menghampirinya dengan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Terimakasih, Kami-sama, Engkau telah mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Ino chan, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

Dia tersenyum secerah matahari pagi. "Ya, apa kabarmu?"

Aku berdeham, "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan… kau?"

"Aku juga."

Aku diam. Kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan berdiri mematung di depannya. Betapa memalukan.

"Gaara-kun, kau mau jalan-jalan sekitar sini?" tawarnya masih dengan senyum mataharinya itu.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Dia menggandeng tanganku. Jantungku rasanya ditabuh seperti genderang perang. Sampai rasanya jantungku akan loncat dari tempatnya. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa. Tanganku yang dia gandeng itu mati rasa. Aku sampai tak tahu harus bilang apa padanya. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam keheningan yang membosankan, aku dan Ino sampai di atas sebuah jembatan di atas danau kecil. Dia melepas gandengannya dan memandangi ikan-ikan koi yang berenang-renang di dalam air danau yang jernih. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lili putih tadi. Aku berdebat dengan diriku, antara memberinya bunga ini atau tidak. Aku begitu malu dan bingung.

Aquamarinenya mengerlingku sekilas, membuatku yakin.

"Ino chan," panggilku.

Aku menatapnya diiringi dengan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Kugenggam erat-erat setangkai lilac putih yang kusembunyikan di balik punggung. Dia menatapku. Dan, aku menyerahkan bunga itu padanya yang langsung disambutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Kukecup pipi kirinya.

Dan, sekumpulan burung yang terbang ke Selatan pun menjadi saksi cerita aku dan Ino di sore yang indah ini. Perlahan, gerimis kecil turun dari langit, seolah membingkai cerita manis itu dengan wanginya yang menyegarkan.

.

.

* * *

Maaf saya baru bisa update *timpuk sandal*

saya kan udah jadi anak SMA *tendang* hehehe jadi banyak ulangan dan tugas *menghindar*

baiklah,

saya mengucap seribu terimakasih dan seribu bunga mawar merah untuk semua yang sudah maupun akan atau berniat mereview

saya juga bungkuk dalam-dalam buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic tidak jelas ini

saya butuh kritik dan saran atau kalo ada yang mau ngasih delivery bakso juga boleh dan saya terima dengan tangan menengadah

terimakasih :)

salam,

bebe CPH


End file.
